


Mischievous Snek Has Been Added To The Chat

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Mostly Fluff, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Snakes, Social Media, Stabbing, Swearing, Texting, Tumblr, Vines, blood mention, chat fic, chat room, chatroom, hidden identity, iron, sword - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: PopTartLover: I think it's fits rather nicely to your personality and tricks brother.MischievousSnek: brother, if that's you, i need you to change that Username, no brother of mine is a Pop Tart LoverSpider-Man: *gasps* you don't like PopTarts?MischievousSnek: infact, i don'tSpider-Man: but even mr.jesus likes poptarts





	Mischievous Snek Has Been Added To The Chat

**Spider-Man** : hey, Mr.Jesus, why do you always switch between capital letters and lower-case letters?

 **Mr.Jesus** : Because, sometimes i feel to lazy and others I feel committed

 **Spider-Man** : that's a mood-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Bucky, you can't be both, you either do one or the other-

 **Mr.Jesus** : i can do what I Want

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ugh, disgusting-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Clint, be nice to your elders, did you never learn respect?

 **ScarySpiderWoman** : you know him Steve, of course he hasn't ever learned respect

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : THEN THERE'S YOU CAPTAIN RIGHTEOUS- you just, you have punctution and EVERYTHING, it's even more disgusting that switching like Bucky does- 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : NATASHA- BETRAYING ME AGAIN-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Bruce and Thor do so as well!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yea well Bruce has 7 PhD's and Thor is a God, so i think they can pass. now you, you just took some drugs and got buff.

 **IronPopTartMan** : clint, do you want to go back to SaltyBirdBoi?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : fuck no, but you can't control me.

 **ScarySpiderWoman** : Clint, just don't-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yes ma'am

 **IronPopTartMan** : OH- so you listen to her but not me!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Nat is scary Tony, you know this-

 **Mr.Jesus** : true-

 **FalconsAreCool** : He wasn't talking to you

 **Mr.Jesus** : and I don't give a fuck, how about that?

 **Spider-Man** : i think making this chat was a mistake, all your doing is betraying each other-

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid, why do you think we never made one before this? wasn't because we were lazy- **  
**

**Spider-Man** : touche Mr.Stark

**  
**

**Spider-Man** : to make a sword out of the blood of your enemies, you would have to kill 359 to get enough iron out of their blood to make a long sword

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid, how do you know this?

 **Spider-Man:** tumblr

 **IronPopTartMan** : oh, that explains it-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : that is... the stuff of nightmares- 

 **Spider-Man** : tumblr or the blood-sword thing?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : both

 **CaptainRighteous** : I leave for 5 MINUTES and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS- **  
**

**Mr.Jesus:** oof, as if your one to talk, i go off to war leaving behind my asthmatic self-sacrificing asshole of a boyfriend with no self-preservation and when i meet him again he is a fucking tank. I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONFUSION I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU STEVE- 

 **CaptainRighteous** : BUCKY WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS

Mr.Jesus: AND YET I'M STILL NOT OVER IT

 **Spider-Man** : i would be pretty fucking confused as well if i saw my boyfriend come back fucking jacked- i would probably be like ''tell me your ways''

 **IronPopTartMan** : there are so many things to address in that one text where do I start- first off, you literally crawl on walls, have the fastest fucking metabolism, super healing, strength and a weird af sixth sense. i think you would even out with your make-believe boyfriend kid.

 **Spider-Man** : but i still look like a noodle Mr.Stark!

 **IronPopTartMan** : you do not kid- you literally have a six-pack, lower your standards

 **Spider-Man** : NOODLE MR.STARK!

 **IronPopTartMan** : SHEESH OKAY

 **FalconsAreCool** : Did I just see Tony responding to someone screaming NOODLE with just the add on of his name?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yes, you did-

~~~~**PopTartMan** : I hate to Pop In so suddenly but may I ask for a small request?

 **IronPopTartMan** : depends on what it is

 **PopTartMan** : May I have Loki added to this chat?

 **IronPopTartMan** : absolutely not

 **Spider-Man** : yes!!! 

 **Spider-Man** : my chat, my rules Mr.Stark.

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid, i will disown you

 **Spider-Man** : i'm to useful for you to disown me Mr.Stark

_**IronPopTartMan >>> Spider-Man**  
_

**IronPopTartMan** : kid, you know that your not just with me because your smart, right kid? i don't even want you thinking that for one second-

 **Spider-Man** : of course not Mr.Stark! i know you care! =D

 **IronPopTartMan** : good-

_**Main Chat, BetrayingClint** _

**Spider-Man** : anyways, just send me his number Mr.Thor and i'll add him!

 **CaptainRighteous** : Wait, don't we get a say in this?

 **IronPopTartMan** : oh no, if i don't get a say in this, NONE of you get a say in this, you'll suffer with me

_**Spider-Man has added MischievousSnek to the chat** _

**MischievousSnek** : what is with the god awful Username?

 **PopTartLover** : I think it's fits rather nicely to your personality and tricks brother.

 **MischievousSnek** : brother, if that's you, i need you to change that Username, no brother of mine is a Pop Tart Lover

 **Spider-Man** : *gasps* you don't like PopTarts?

 **MischievousSnek** : infact, i don't

 **Spider-Man** : but even mr.jesus likes poptarts

 **FalconsAreCool** : I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with the Snek, PopTart are so... tasteless

_**Spider-Man has changed the Chat name to LoveThePopTarts** _

**PopTartLover** : See! Even the Man of Spiders agree's with me!

 **MischievousSnek** : which was a grave mistake, he will feel the wrath

 **PopTartLover** : By wrath you mean sulking in a corner as you eat Skittles

 **MischievousSnek** : i do not sulk! i give you the silent threatment

 **Spider-Man** : did you just write treatment but as threat?

 **MischievousSnek** : yes, i did

 **Spider-Man** : cool! i would have never thought of that!

 **PopTartLover** : Man of Spiders, what did you do to make my Brother cry?

 **MischievousSnek** : I am NOT crying! this is just my Enemies tears leaking from my eyes!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i smell bullshit, and iv'e lived around enough bullshit my whole life to know it when i see it

 **Spider-Man:** i'm so sorry if i said something to make you cry Mr.Loki that really wasn't my intention oh god- was it the Username? i knew it was a bit to much- i know i said that i thought it fit nicely but i can change it if you want-

 **MischievousSnek** : no need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, and no, i don't want my username changed, back off-

 **Spider-Man** : okay, sorry

 **Spider-Man** : wait no, i'm sorry for saying sorry

 **Spider-Man** : i'll just shut up now

 **IronPopTartMan** : your to precious kid

 **CaptainRighteous** : Yeah, I feel like you should be volunteering in hospitals and all, not fighting crime every-day.

 **Spider-Man** : i mean, i save kids and elderly woman and everyone of every type alike every-day, so in a way in balances out your idea?

 **IronPopTartMan** : by save elderly woman i think he means helping them cross the street and helping kids get the kites that are stuck in trees. by every-type he means the couple billion cats he has helped down from tree's

 **Spider-Man** : how dare you expose me like this, i trusted you.

 **IronPopTartMan** : now you know what it feels like to be exposed, get used to it kid

 **MischievousSnek** : wow, and i thought my brother was bad

 **PopTartMan** : Your one to talk Brother? You shape-shifted into a Snek and stabbed me!

 **MischievousSnek** : what fun times those were

 **Spider-Man** : mr.stark please don't stab me, i take back anything bad i ever said to you

 **IronPopTartMan** : wouldn't dream of it kid, 

 **Mr.Jesus** : ew, feelings

 **CaptainRighteous** : BUCKY-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd part I do to this series! I wrote them all three days in a row- XD Tell me what you thought of it and if you liked it! I love Comments! =D


End file.
